Mutants
Mutants Throught the imperium of man there are thousands of people who are deformed by mutation. These people are destined to become the outcast and lower class of society.They are shuned and often are hunted down and killed on some worlds.These people will often be lured to cults and other organizations who live in secret and plot to over through the imperium rule of there planet and enslave those who oppresed and shuned them. Life on most planets On many mutants are quickly abandoned by their parents and have to grow and learn how to take care of themselves. They are almost always put in a very short time at the bottom of imperial society.It is very rare to find a world that will tolerate them and live alongside them.Those worlds are not very common and are a paradise compared to most world that mutants would grow up on.Most mutants desperately seeking some form of exceptence of some kind will usually join a club that discuses getting rid of imperial rule.Most of these are just people who complain of the faults in imperial society.However many worship chaos gods and want to enslave others or plot sparking rebellion.Many will then become corrupt fueled by hate that has been put on them. They become twisted and evil. Not all will come to this fate but many will work their entire live probably worshiping the Emperor for salvation that will never come. Hated by the common man The reason the mutants are hated lies back to earliest days of the Horis Heresy.In the very begining of the emperors crusades mutants were acepted and used just like most troops and fought along others in the imperial army and were formed into there own squads or they were mixed with the ranks of the troops.The reason the mutants are oppressed and shuned is because they aloing with grave tanks and other units were outlawed after Horis Heresy as punishment for there part in the rebellion.They have then,for the same reason Humans hate aliens been shuned because they had an extreamly bad history together and people all see them as trators and evil people.Mutants who are extreamly lucky to be born on a world wich they can be accepted by most or at best gain a middle class existance will usualy have very little membership of mutants in the chaos cults but this does'nt stop all of them from still joining because it is nearly imposible to not be discriminated at some point. Mutation beond the flesh There are many types of mutations,many are not of the flesh.Humanity is not naturaly psychic.For ever 1000 or so mutants there is one who has mutation of the mind.Phychics are not left to live out there existance like most mutants.They are taken to be trained by the scholastic psykana.They are tested before being taken to the infamous black ships of the imperial fleet.The week and dangerous are killed in a short period.Psychic people are very dangerous,for they weild terible powers such as gazing into the fututre,shooting lightning out of there hands,controlling the weakminded or in some cases all but the very strong minded and willed,opening portals wich will only take things it can suck in.They are perfect canidates to chaos cults who will be corrupted very easily.These are but the least dangerous things that can happen.Psykers can bring.Humanity uses void travleto get from planet to planet in hours to months depending on how far they are,alowing them to move fromplanet to planet faster than traveling at the speed of light can go.The warp is inhabeted by many horible and powerful creatures such as the demons of the warp and the chaos gods that comand them.Psykers are like lights in a dark cave to the demons who can very clearly see them when they use there power.They will fry there brain or by far the worst,poses them.This will turn them into a portal as they are destroyed to make a gateway to come into the material world.They will come in one or two,but will push the gateway bigger as they go through it.Psychic humans who dont have an awarness of there gift or curse will have to go there lives unotices because an untrained psyker will have no hope of survival against such an attack.This is why the imperium doesn't take any half mesures to crush rebellions,because more roge psykers will arise bringing untold suffering to the region.Those who are taken abord the black ships will become the astonomican and will be consumed.Those who are judged powerful are to become battle psykers and will become psykers of the imperial guard or if they are space marines neofites before there powers are descovered will become chapter Librarians.